The Nonexistent Heart of a Unorthodox Nobody
by JeReMyFiTzGe8lArD
Summary: This was it, the last battle of it all. Sora and Riku were battling with Xemnas, but for some strange reason.. The nobody looked at the both of them strangely, especially Sora, as if they were close to him once, or could it be just a coincidence? Or perhaps, the nobody is finally seeing what it is like to have a heart?


Hello all, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it, I haven't played Kingdom Hearts in a while so I do apologize if there is OOCness.

I had wondered this a few times, several times actually, you'll see.

**Description: **_This was it, the last battle of it all. Sora and Riku were battling with Xemnas, but for some strange reason.. The nobody looked at the both of them sadly, especially Sora, as if they were close to him once._

**Type of Fan fiction:** _One-Shot._

**_Rating:_**_ Not THAT graphic, so you will be fine. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the characters in 'Kingdom Hearts' and if I did, then Sora and Riku would have done more than slashing buildings in the last battle, and Sora would have been slightly more serious and smarter._

"Down into the Rabbit Hole of Wonderland!" = "Talking" **  
><strong>

**"Fortunately, there is no shortage of test samples. They are multiplying underground even as I write this report. They still need a name. Those who lack hearts… I will call them the Heartless." **= **Quotations**

_"Rage and Anger are supreme.." = __Thoughts_

* * *

><p><span><em>The World That Never Was: The Realm of Nothingness<em>

**"If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same..."**

He knew that he was right..

**"Nothing probably goes on forever, too."**

Some reason however, a feeling in his supposed shell-of-a-heart, wanted to be against his own mind.

He looked at them, silently, as the conversation had ended with him staring down at 'nothingness' as the both of them were in their stares, in his mind, anger and hate were supreme because other feelings eventually wrought you pain.

At times he would question himself, if it was the right thing to do, he knew that he was lying to the organization about their 'goal' to have a heart, but the real thing was more than just a heart, rather, _his _heart.

Xemnas quickly moved forward, using teleportation and throwing the brown-haired fool into the sky, he personally was amused on how they would grunt when they made a move to attack him, he kept swinging his weapons as they kept moving to the other side or they had blocked them.

Xemnas then slammed Sora's keyblade away, as Riku quickly grabbed said weapon and threw it at Sora, as he looked at Sora, he often looked away, he did so with Roxas for some odd reason.

_'Why is it that I see Roxas and the boy as him? Ven? Was that the boy's name?' _He pondered, as he quickly blocked both of their weapons and spun, the two moving out-of-the-way from harm's way.

Riku quickly worked together with Sora to create a combination, many swords had slashed at him, hurting him in the process, as Riku's darkness and Sora's light was emitting dangerously from their respective keyblades.

_'Cursed fools.. WHY am I thinking this? Curse you, Roxas and that puppet." A _spiteful look appearing on his face when he got slashed in his side, the pain was excruciating, amazing on how Sora had progressed from a naïve boy until the weapon that he was going to be from the _good _side that is supposed to be light.

Suddenly, several voices had somehow whispered into his own head, he didn't even recognize most of them, one sounded old, one sounded feminine, but not too feminine, one chanted about some 'wooden keyblade', why should he _care?_

The answer, was that he couldn't, he was no more than a _nobody_ without feelings, one that couldn't feel, of course, he knew that it was possible for hearts to go through a cycle of development the first chance it gets, but since when did he have a chance? Why couldn't the consequences go on the foolish boy who defeated his counterpart? Or the girl who simply drew pictures of said blasted fools?

Riku spun and tried to slash him, as Xemnas quickly dodged and fired a beam of energy created within nobodies, only to find Sora block the attack, and before he knew it, Sora had quickly did a combo on him, only to realize something as two figures, one of Sora and the boy who looked like Roxas appeared in his eyes like a hallucination, like a slight shock.

**""_My friends are my power... and I'm theirs!"_**

His mouth slightly dropped, and then he felt intense rage for some strange reason, but he couldn't tell why, he was going to do one of his standard tactics, only to send a clone to distract Riku.

Xemnas-Clone moved out-of-the-way to dodge a slash, firing a beam that concentrated on Riku, as he quickly charged at him, he felt some familiarity as Sora slashed his blade at him, only for him to dodge to the right and slam him up into the air after slashing him multiple times and electrocute him with a beam that was draining him to death.

He sent the clone to deal with Riku as he dealt with Sora himself, in Sora's eyes you could tell there was pain, he smiled, actually SMILED at the expression that was exposing the suffering Sora was dealing with in his soon-to-be death.

XxX

_Clone-Xemnas' POV_

He really did not want to do this, he didn't, as he _was_ close to Riku, after all, he did remember having to do that.. what was it? Nevermind, it probably wasn't important anyway, more like a joke from that... girl.

Riku was seeing the apologetic look on the clone's face, only to scowl and think of it as some sort of allusion to make him sorry for the nobody, after all, Ansem the Wise told him that nobodies had no feelings, which the clone disagreed with the instant he had heard the belief of the foolish man.

The clone quickly flipped to exclaim words of 'Guard!' in a forced tone, he reminded himself that this was nothing compared to Ansem's guardian when the situation with the possession and suffering department got in.

_'Why am I getting so angry over a minor discovery? Why am I-" _He blinked in shock as Riku managed to grab his hand and spin him after slamming his keyblade multiple times, damaging him as he quickly balanced himself and landed.

Riku was much more of an offensive type compared to Sora when it came in the battling department, unlike Sora, he rushed in and tried to get around, only for him to stop the foolish boy, but.. why did he think he was foolish?

He was thinking after all, blocking the thing, he was showing a fake smirk at his real self, when he was glaring in truth, as Xemnas' grasp upon him was starting to become more and more stronger, and his time to think willingly was starting to end.

There was no way Riku was going to get past him, so he tried to hold back as much as possible.

Eventually Riku had managed to beat him and get to Xemnas, and now, it was time to end all of it.

XxX

He smirked cruelly, Sora was getting more and more closer to death, and he would have succeeded, haven't he not get cocky and all.

Riku slammed his hand onto Xemnas' slammed his keyblade into him and threw the damned nobody into the sky that had never existed, landing gracefully and then glaring deeply at the both of them.

He went crazy with the lasers, as he fired several in a pattern at Sora and Riku, only for them to get hit by a few, but unfortunately not fatal for them, that made him scowl mentally, he had to try something otherwise he would lose this battle against the dreaded two flies that never were squashed.

His energy went everywhere, and they continued to reverse about, dodging several strikes, he had to commend them for their speed, even half at least or so compared to Larxene, but his health and energy was dangerously low, so he had to go to a last resort.

Emitting energy from both of his palms, he joined the both of the energies to form a pitch-black place as he rose it into the air, as the void became more and more unstable.

'Sora!' Riku quickly called, as Sora nodded and then started to deflect them, as Xemnas had laughed insanely at their pathetic attempt to prevent their inevitable fates, however, he was starting to get a pain, in his.. _heart?_

It became worse and worse, as memories overflowed him, ones of a brown-haired man, he couldn't make a sound, as the beams kept being deflected by Sora and Riku, as his vision slowly went into darkness.

XxX

_Flashback_

Xemnas woken up, in some sort of place he couldn't recognize, he did admit that the place was beautiful, the whistling grass, the stars that illuminated in the night, there was a lamp-post, a yellow one to be exact, the platform was a light cream, and there were several patterns on some of them.

"You know, you should have at least brought a blanket." He quickly turned from behind him, there was a blue-haired girl, with pink wrapped on her chest, shoes that seemed.. strange, she worn dark grey-ish gloves, and you could see her shoulders.

The boy however.. he blinked, he had blonde hair, a small crest of a heart in the middle of his clothes on the chest, a shoulder protector on his left according to said boy's view, like the woman, he had blue eyes, and his clothes DID seem to represent Roxas' keyblades.

"But did I dream that place up? It really felt like I'd been there before, looking up at the stars.." The boy asked in concern, as he dipped his head down in wonder, as the woman giggled slightly and rubbed her hand on his head as she bent down slightly.

"'Cept you always lived here with us." The boy nodded quickly, exclaiming with a 'I know' response.

Xemnas quickly clicked his fingers to make sure this wasn't an illusion, and unfortunately for him, it didn't bring him back to the battle, with disappointment, but he shook it off, it was most likely a dream.

The two of them walked to the side of the cliff, sitting down there silently, Xemnas did enjoy the looks of the place slightly, key word, slightly.

"Hey Aqua?" He said a bit more quieter than usual, which did bug the grey-haired man ever so slightly.

"Mm?"

"Y'ever wonder what stars are? What light comes from?" He asked, as he looked at her questionably, the woman took a long pause, before finally answering.

"Well.. What they say.." Her voice slowly went quiet, as she thought about it, what were they? Were they actually worlds?

"That every star up there is another world." Xemnas widened his eyes at the sight of the man, as the other two looked at him smiling, they did make a few noises due to being surprised.

The man had brown hair, with red stripes on his shirt that reflected his toned body, like the other boy, Ven, he had a shoulder guard on his left arm, he also seemed to be more armored there, unlike his other arm.

"Terra." The woman said, with a confident tone, as Ven smiled gleefully at the sight of Terra, who was his 'brother-figure'.

"Yep." Terra responded, continuing his sentence, "Hard to believe there are many worlds other than our own."

"Light is their hearts," He started walking, towards Xemnas, as he had smiled confidently, "and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns."

Xemnas at this point was feeling an ache in his chest, he tried to ignore it, exclaiming on how the only emotions he could feel was rage and suffering, but he couldn't help but have a sense of hope emitting from his mind, to be free of the suffering, not as a nobody.

The conversation suddenly had sped up, to the point where the charms were, as it was starting to fizz out for him.

They.. looked at him, and smiled at him, he never felt this warmth ever since the days of before, which he didn't even remember, he never felt this happy, ever, other than being with Saix, his brother-figure, however they pretended it was just some sort of second-command and first-command thing.

The three of them were holding charms, and the orange one represented a keyhole, he honestly didn't know how to use a keyhole after so long, a keyblade that he remembered as the keyblade that was a mix of the keyblade he used in the World That Never Was and the one he had used before according to his memories and joined into one keyblade, the representation of everything.

The light had bursted into the keyhole.

**An unbreakable connection..**

And for the first time, he made a smile, as he looked at the light starting to engulf him, he didn't like it, but he knew that if it was the only way to get out of there, he would do it.

**Aqua, Ven, I'm going to do what I should have done.**

But he knew something now, that he had lost the battle against Sora and Riku, but at least it was that his memories were back with him.

**And make that promise achieved.**

XxX

_The Keyblade Graveyard, Epilogue_

The keyblade graveyard was a folk tale of legend, as the dust steeped, keyblades were buried in the earth of the place, as the damage of several mountains, it had become more of an apocalypse ever since then.

There laid a armor with a keyblade, once there had been a trio of keybladers that fought Xehanort to the end, but not without major prices, one had a fate of endless sleep, locked away in a castle known for oblivion, one had once been a master, now locked in the darkest depths of the worlds, and one..

The armor gleamed, as it stood up, revealing cracks of armor, showing the figure of a brown-haired man, now aged a bit from the years ever since, and began to turn his keyblade into a glider, and go in a mysterious, world-travel void.

He pondered for a while, staring around, when he had arrived, he fell due to the major lack-of-energy that he had, he hadn't moved in a while, but he never rested, as a keyblader, with an anthropomorphic dog and duck, rushed to him, making sure that he was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, this took me 2-4 days to do, and I do know that it could be better, but I've yet to find out which areas need improvement, so opinions and reviews appreciated.<strong>

**If you don't like it, I will try to get better at fanfiction, this is my first one anyway and it probably would be remade sometime, I don't even know when, hell, I could even do a sequel.**

**Speaking of which, yes, this is my first fanfiction, and I know you all are getting confused with the Sora vs Terra fight, keep in mind, that said battle isn't canon to the story, why? Because the battle was not mentioned to Mickey or anyone else.**


End file.
